


Cooking with Dedue: King of Beasts Steak with Ashe

by cosmicfrownies



Series: FodlanTube Antics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, YouTube, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Dedue has invited Ashe over to be a special guest on his cooking channel. They prepare some traditional Duscur cuisine and are generally wholesome.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro
Series: FodlanTube Antics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783369
Kudos: 13





	Cooking with Dedue: King of Beasts Steak with Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I love these two. I wrote this in one sitting, but that's no biggie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Dedue looked over to Ashe who stood next to him, fidgeting. A nervous habit of his. “It will be alright,” he said.

“I know, I just get sort of anxious. I don’t want to leave a bad impression on your subscribers!” He tugged at one of the strings on his hoodie. 

“You have a channel of your own. How is this different?” Dedue asked. It really wasn’t any different, was it?

“Well, it’s just,” he flushed, “I don’t know…” he admitted with a sigh. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Are you ready then?” Dedue glanced at the camera, ready to start recording at any moment. 

Ashe nodded. “Yes! Let’s begin!” He grinned at Dedue. A small smile tugged at Dedue’s lips as well. He began recording. 

“Hello, welcome to Cooking with Dedue. Today I have a special guest,” he motioned to the silver-haired boy next to him, “this is my friend, Ashe.” 

Ashe waved with a smile. “Hi!” 

Dedue nodded. “Today we will be making King of Beasts Steak. This is a dish that comes from my homeland, Duscur. It is traditionally made using Duscur bear meat, however we will be using beef steak.” Dedue explained, hearing a sigh of relief from Ashe. 

“Are you not fond of bear meat?” Dedue asked. 

“Umm… not really. I’ve had it once. It was kind of… gamey…” Ashe explained, an embarrassed look on his face. Perhaps Dedue shouldn’t have put him on the spot like that. 

“We ate bear meat often back in Duscur. I suppose I’ve acquired a taste for it.” 

Ashe hummed. “So, you told me one before that you had some spices from Duscur. Will we be using those?” Dedue nodded. “Cool! I don’t think I’ve ever had traditional Duscur cuisine.” Ashe faced the camera. “I’ve been asking Dedue to let me try some for months now! It’s always intrigued me!” 

“We’ll be able to enjoy some after we’ve prepared the dish.” 

“R-right!” Ashe stammered with a flush painted on his freckled cheeks. 

Dedue began instructing Ashe on how to prepare the steaks. He explained which spices to use and how much to use. He described the tastes of each spice and which areas of Duscur they came from. Once the steaks were successfully dry-rubbed, Dedue grabbed the camera and they headed out to the grill. 

Ashe lit up the grill. 

“Here we will be grilling the steaks. Traditionally, people of Duscur eat steaks cooked rare. How do you like your steak cooked?” 

“Um, I prefer my steak cooked medium-rare…” Ashe told Dedue. 

Dedue nodded. “That’s alright. You should have a steak you enjoy. I will have mine cooked rare, however.” 

“Are you sure I shouldn’t have mine rare as well? I mean if it tastes better… and it’s more like traditional Duscur cuisine…” 

“There’s no need. Cook your steak as you’d like,” Dedue said.

“Alright…” Ashe put the steaks on the grill and waited. 

“The spices are what makes the dish Duscur cuisine anyway, since we don’t have Duscur bear meat,” Dedue explained. 

“Well, I just want to truly enjoy the cuisine of your culture.”

“With your cooking expertise, I’m sure you will.” 

Ashe’s face turned a crimson shade of red. “I-I couldn’t have done it with your help!” Ashe faced the camera. “You guys know Dedue is a great chef. I’m just a booktuber.” He chuckled.

“Ashe, don’t sell yourself short. I’ve tasted your cooking many times. I didn’t just invite you because you’re a friend.” 

“Oh, well I guess that explains why you’ve never cooked with Annette!” Ashe chuckled. 

Dedue smiled softly and nodded. 

Ashe turned his attention back towards the steaks and hummed. “What do you think?” 

Dedue leaned over Ashe’s shoulder, looking at the steaks. “Flip them,” he instructed, backing away. He had not realized, but he had been nearly pressed up against Ashe’s back. 

Ashe turned back towards Dedue, cheeks still tinged pink. Dedue supposed he couldn’t help it. Ashe was quite pale and it was a surprisingly hot summer day in Faerghus. Generally, it was still a bit cool, even during the summer months in Faerghus. 

Dedue hummed. “Perhaps we should have prepared potatoes as well.” 

“Do people eat potatoes a lot in Duscur?” Ashe asked. 

“Not often. I know people in Fódlan often pair the two together.”

Ashe nodded. “We do. I think these steaks should be enough though. They’re quite big… Where did you even get these?” He asked, cocking his head.

“At the supermarket. I suppose they are a bit bigger than the ones I usually get.”

“These steaks are kinda huge, Dedue… but I’m excited either way!” Ashe beamed.

“Perhaps you should check on the steaks?” Dedue motioned towards the grill. 

“O-oh, of course!” Ashe spun around, opening the grill back up. He cut into one of them. “Ah, this looks about done. This looks rare, right, Dedue?” Dedue peered over Ashe’s shoulder once again, making sure not to get as close as before. 

“Yes. That is acceptable.” 

“Good!” Ashe took the steak off and set it on the plate beside the grill. His would be done not too soon after. “Ah, it smells so good!” Ashe exclaimed, taking in the delicious scent of the Duscur spices. 

Dedue sniffed the air. “It does. I look forward to tasting what you’ve prepared.” 

“For the last time, Dedue! You helped me a lot!” Ashe chuckled. “Don’t sell yourself short, Dedue.” Ah, using his own words against him. 

“I do not do such a thing. I am… rather tall after all.” Dedue held back a smile. 

Ashe spun around, flabbergasted. “Did you make a joke, Dedue?!” He laughed. “Ah, how unexpected.” Ashe turned around, taking his steak off the grill as well. Dedue just shook his head. He saw no reason to make jokes most of the time. Or they just didn’t come to him a lot… Nevertheless, if he could see Ashe so surprised and hear him laugh, perhaps he’d do so more often. It was nice hearing friends laughing after all. 

“Anyway, are you ready to dig in?” Ashe asked. Dedue nodded. They went back into his house and stood in Dedue’s kitchen once again. 

“Now we shall taste your cooking.” Dedue set the camera up properly once again and stood next to Ashe. Ashe set Dedue’s steak on a different plate than his own. Dedue grabbed a fork and knife for each of them. 

“I can’t wait to try this!” Ashe cut into his steak and took a bite. Dedue waited. Ashe hummed and swallowed the bite of food. “Oh! This is delicious! Dedue, try yours!” 

“With pleasure.” Dedue cut into his steak and took a bite. He nodded and swallowed. “This is palatable. You did well, Ashe.” 

“Oh, goodness. Fine, Dedue, thank you. I appreciate you teaching me how to make this.” He smiled. 

“It was my pleasure. I hope that you all enjoyed this video and learned how to prepare this dish at home. You can find Duscur spices at some grocery stores and marketplaces if you want to get them.” 

“Thank you for having me, Dedue! Bye, guys!” Ashe waved again. 

“Thank you for joining me today. I’d like to have you on the channel again. Goodbye.” Dedue leaned forward and stopped recording. 

“If you’d like, we can eat at my dinner table,” Dedue said. 

“That’d be nice.” 

The two men walked over to the dinner table and enjoyed their steaks together. They chatted about their YouTube channels and how their days were and how nice it was to spend time together. Dedue looked forward to inviting Ashe over again and cooking something with him again. Maybe they’d make sweets. Ashe liked sweets a lot. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have more planned for this ship and this AU, I just thought something like this would be really cute. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or criticisms below. Thank you!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies


End file.
